1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to kilns having overlying beds with a centrally arranged hollow shaft and rabble arms attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German laid open specification number 2,529,847 discloses a known kiln with overlying beds for the thermal treatment of slurry type material with the upper most story constructed as a spray chamber with nozzles arranged in the walls with spacings from the floor of such story. In the lower portion of the walls of this spray chamber, nozzles are provided for supplying hot gases into each story.